Violet as Amethyst, Golden as Amber
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: Set in season two. Amberlee had never experienced love before, let alone friendship that is established when she meets Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends after Eggman is after her and her invaluable tree-house. And never with an Echidna who's already crushing on a seductive Bat who has her eyes on a certain Ultimate Lifeform. Oh, boy. Mostly Shadouge, minor Knouge and KnucklesxOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, everybody. So, I'm a new guy to this fandom and this is my first Sonic story owo Hopefully, it won't be the only one. Please inform me if the characters are too OOC or if anything seems wrong/confusing to you :D**

**This story is set in between season two of Sonic X, after Chaos has been destroyed by Super Sonic. **

**Some names may be picked out from the Sonic comics due to lack of any references from the anime.**

* * *

"_The gem amber is a powerful healer that gives the person who wears it a lovely sense of health and healing. It balances the emotions, clears the mind, releases negative energy, aids manifestation, eases stress by clearing phobias and fears... and it is a lovely warm__stone to wear._

_The__ beautiful amethyst crystal is one of the stones that embody the energy of the violent flame. __It is a potent stone for spiritual healing and growth... and to aid you to beat addictions.__ This is a potent spiritual healing method using a powerful energy overseen by the Ascended master, St. Germaine."_

**Prologue.**

* * *

How the Great Forest could have changed so thoroughly over one single ordinary night went beyond everything she knew. It shouldn't even be possible, according to the statistics and her own sense of rational thoughts and inner theories. But the scenario displayed in front of her told her a whole different story and she was forced to admit it, even though her intelligent mind couldn't fully comprehend it yet.

Somehow, she and her home had been travelling inter-dimensionally to a whole other planet.

At first the thought occurred to her that perhaps it was just a matter of time; that she had simply gone back or forward in time and would have explained why The Great Forest no more looked like itself. She had memorized every single spot of the blooming area, especially after mapping the entire forest for safe and cautious reasons. 'Better to be safe than sorry', was a saying that she commonly heard her mind tell her and she was a young girl who always took precautions. Now, she practically didn't know where she was any longer, the fact hitting her so hard that she trapped herself inside the familiar and comfortable surroundings of her tree-house and kept pacing around the work-room for several of hours whilst her mind worked countless of questions.

The theory about time-travel vanished into thin air as soon as the girl realized that she wasn't even on Mobius anymore. Venturing out of the alien forest only made her stand face to face with creatures without any fur whatsoever. Or tails. Or even proper ears! The result was immediate; she locked herself inside her home for the next two days before she calmed down.

The question now lingered; what would she do? She had no idea who these strange creatures were, or if they were more likely to enslave or simply dispose of her than welcome her into their society.

Amberlee was way ahead of them. Safety is always a first priority, she often told herself.

Spending hours inside of her work-room, she finished sketches and blueprints of newly designed robotic security guards whose task were to protect her home at costs. She could take care of herself just fine. Always had, always did and always would. The Mobian girl passed a large picture that hung with pride before her sketching-table that always added a tiny but countable boost of inspiration, encouragement or simply energy to her system and a fire burning in her eyes. The man who she was certain had built a hidden laboratory inside a large oak that somehow, only she was able to enter.

The man who she may have thought could be her grandfather, if her past hadn't been so clouded with nothing but memories of herself struggling to survive. Family members were as big as mystery to her as life itself, but it did explain something. And that was good enough. The slightly aged squirrel with rick dark-brown fur, wearing a white lab-coat and a pair of small glasses on the tip of his nose. Every invention she created was not only an advantage to herself, but also to feel as sort of pride in her accomplishments.

As if someone was truly watching her and that the only thing she wanted was to make him proud from wherever he was. It was indeed odd, but it worked for her. It would soothe her when she was often reminded of how lonesome she was, and the thoughts that occurred the young squirrel that she would always be alone. From the day she was born with no guardian whatsoever till the day she would close her eyes and draw the final breath.

Her large tail curled in the grimness that was reality. The _horrible_ reality.

Gripping extra hard on the handle of the pipe wrench, Amberlee turned the last bolt tightly and took off her goggles, placing them away between her ears that were fully outstretched in anticipation. Reaching over at the metallic table, she grabbed a small control device that had a few command buttons and small lever. The squirrel closed up her first robot and was rewarded with simple motions of the guard in response to her commands.

Mass-producing them and modifying their actions and commands to something more advanced (attacking, defending) would not be an issue if she just had time. And really, time was something she had too much of. When her security robots were ready to be launched into action, the only thing left to do was hitching them all to an assembled communication platform so she would be able to issue commands at any given time. Also, not a problem.

While she was building her security guards, a thought struck her in the middle of her working. _Why not build a tiny surveillance device so you can infiltrate your enemies' base?_ No physical approach and a chance to get some useful information. If it failed, she could always go back to the drawing-board.

And to think, it took her two weeks to think of something that simple.

Sometimes it was hard to accept that she had an IQ of 140.

After the robots had successfully been perfected and had each been give an exact position to stay in, Amberlee began on constructing a miniature camera with an inbuilt recorder that looked like any ordinary fly that took the remains of the day to finish. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and stifling a tired yawn, the squirrel hurriedly punching in the command codes for the spy-fly and was pleased to see its mechanic wings starting to buzz with life as it took off. Now with the fly gone, Amberlee could manually navigate it with the help of her computer.

Through the screen, she could see the bug roaming the unknown quarters of the forest, its tiny vision making the land around it seem much mightier. It stretched way further than she recalled; she saw lakes, birds, small mammals and even a few predators. Then, as she navigated the bug further, she could see the enemy's territory. To be frank, it wasn't anything from what she had expected when she first encountered one of their species for the first time.

The land seemed so…civilized in a good way, not at all the cold-hearted environment she had predicted or the primal world of slaves and their rulers that she had imagined. Tall buildings could easily be spotted, the sky as blue and fresh as water and the population of the unknown species that had terrorized her from first glance were roaming down below, completely unaware of her spy's presence and seemed busy with their own lives and work. Everyone seemed rather content and not at all bothered by the fact that none sported a tail, or wings, or horns or even a simple ting as fur on their bodies. It seemed so odd, but that just showed just how different their species were.

Amberlee let the tension fade away from her body in this new revelation that she had seen, and was more than relieved to know that these beings seemed decent and rather technologically advanced in this world. Perhaps she could approach them and gather some more information about this new planet, which could bring her one step closer to how she was to bring herself home again. The Mobian squirrel commanded the fly to return to the base in order for her to further the video she had recorded, but as it flew through the dozens of trees on its way, it collided with something. Amberlee managed to get a view of a red blur before the signal was crashed and realized that she was not alone in the forest any longer.

* * *

**A/N: He, the first chapter might be a little short (and perhaps confusing) but it'll all be explained in the next chapter. Please read and review, I plan to make a lot of Sonic stories and some lovely comments, or constructive critic (if its needed) would not hurt me at all :D **

**P.S. The cover picture features a sketch of my OC. If you'd like, you can view it in full size on my profile.**


	2. Attack at First Sight I

**A/N: Heh, I'm glad that the first reviewer gave me lots of tips to improve my story :) Hopefully this will clear everything out much more with some more action and dialogue. Also, please notice that other characters such as Sonic, Amy, Tails, Shadow etc. will be included a lot as well, so it's not all about my OC.**

**As some may believe.**

* * *

**Attack at First Sight.**

Knuckles the Echidna could easily be mistaken for wandering in the giant forest located just outside Station Square for the joy of it, but that was not the issue here. Personally if he would be relaxing anywhere, it'd be at the foot of the Master Emerald where he could keep an eye out for giant gem as well, but that was also where he were when it started pulsating with Chaos energy all of a sudden. He knew that it would be most likely that it had detected another emerald nearby and set out to find it.

After half an hour of walking he found himself in front of the forest, where he could feel a light tuck in his chest that was so familiar when he was close to an emerald and knew this had to be the place for its location. He brought out his shovel-claws just in case he needed to dig for the Chaos Emerald and began his search but stopped in his track upon feeling a bug collide into his forehead. The red Echidna huffed in mere annoyance as he quickly brought his hand out and crushed the fly in his grip, thus continuing his quest as if nothing had occurred.

Knuckles walked among a variety of large and tall trees and lots of fresh plant vegetation surrounding him, his violet eyes scanning the environment and his senses heightened to detect the Chaos Energy that seemed to be closer for each step he took, guiding him as a radar. He was certain that he could feel the Emerald when he reached a clearing from where a huge oak tree dominated the space. _Whether it's stuck in them trees' branches or hidden in the dirt underground, I'll find that Chaos Emerald._

Just as he approached the large tree, something began to rustle in the branches above him. It continued to move until the tree tops went silent once again.

On pure reflexes, the Echidna leapt backwards just as a fast figure dropped down from the trees, aiming straight for his head. The male Mobian stood ready to pounce on his attacker with his metal-claws until he got a good look on the figure. What surprised him most of all was that not only was it a Mobian like himself but a _female_.

She wore a rich dark green fur, her long locks of equally green hair braided into a big, tight ponytail that swung as she moved. On her slender frame was a dark greyish mechanics suit where the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, and on her hands she sported white fingerless gloves, and white sneakers on her feet. Rising to her full height as she stood, she narrowed her golden eyes in the Echidna's direction, her long big tail rising as well in a fighting stance.

"What the..," Knuckles said as his eyes were stuck on the Squirrel in bewilderment, trying to comprehend the situation. "The hell was that about! Who are you?!"

The female Squirrel straightened her back, speaking loudly and clearly; "You're trespassing on private property, stranger. I recommend you to remove that red-furred behind of yours off my ground before my patience runs out."

The Echidna was now truly confused as he frowned, his fists still held up in a defensive position. "Now, hold on, what the hell kind of greeting is that-?!"

"That wasn't a greeting because I wasn't trying to act nice," the unknown Mobian spoke. "Turn around and walk away to never return again. That way neither of us will have to worry about getting hurt."

He wasn't getting a very good first impression from this girl judging from her attitude or tone. Knuckles' eyes narrowed in visible irritation. "You know, kid, it actually sounds like you're _threatening_ me. A little tip; if you're trying to act intimidating, ya gonna have to play it way better than that."

_Pop_.

The burst of a pink bubblegum-bubble echoed from the clearing.

The stranger's gloved hands disappeared into her pockets on her suit, her jaw working on chewing the gum inside her mouth. "Oh. Well, then, perhaps my threats won't sound empty to your ears when my, ahem, _assistance_ is done with you, Red One."

Knuckles chuckled confidently, his mouth curling into a devious smirk. "Bring it, kiddo; 'cause right now yer gonna need every bit of 'assistance' your sorry butt can get."

"As you wish."

Suddenly, loud sounds began to emerge and rip through the air as something inside the forest to appear, and the Guardian was more than ready. Though, he was a bit startled to see the trees starting to _bend_ and actually move. A dozen of them began to twist and turn into something mechanic as their tree-disguises were removed and appeared to be a handful of large and tall robots.

"Please escort the confused Echidna gently out of the woods," the Squirrel's lips curled into a small smile as well. "Unless he proves to be too troublesome, then you are more than welcome to simply throw him out."

As the guards responded to the orders from their master, Knuckles growled and charged at them faster than they could react to. He leapt greatly and whirled in mid-air, bringing his claws down into the metallic surface on one of the robots and effectively destroying it as he dropped down onto ground again. The Guardian barely dodged several of shots from the remaining robots, leaving him to run away in order to avoid the shootings. He approached a tree and swiftly ran along the trunk, doing an abrupt back-flip that caused him to land on top of one of the robots where he forcefully made it shoot onto its fellow allies until they blew up. He then proceeded to raise a fist and violently slammed it through the robot he was sitting upon and fell steadily on his feet as it destroyed itself in mid-air.

Knuckles turned around to see the Mobian girl, who had just sent robots after him, sitting on her big tail and studying him with curious and cautious eyes while scribbling things down on a small note-pad. The Echidna was not amused by this one bit.

"Yo!" he shouted angrily causing the girl to fully focus on him. "What_ is_ the big idea! Are you _purposely_ trying to get me killed?!"

_Pop._

The green Squirrel tapped the end of her pen against her tanned muzzle, looking her notes over. "My, doesn't this look promising. Remarkable strength that is able to penetrate thick metal with ease, quick reflexes able to avoid several of lasers, including my sneak-attack," she smirked a little at the end. "As well as strong legs that are able to accelerate quite fast and jump greater than expected. If I didn't know better, I'd see you would make for a very dangerous foe indeed, Red One."

"Are ya done testing me, 'cause I wanna have answers! Who are you and why in Chaos are you trying to kill me, never mind throw me out of here!"

"My identity is not important," she said, putting the note-pad away. "Mind you, if you were truly in danger from my robots, I would simply retreat them. All of which could easily be avoided if you would just leave as I told you."

"I came here looking for a Chaos Emerald," the Guardian said firmly. "I ain't leaving 'till I find it and no one is gonna stop me from getting it."

The Squirrel's eyes grew at the Echidna's words, but she appeared as if the issue unfazed her. "Your search will therefore be fruitless, Red One because there is no such thing here. Now that we have that agreement established, now would be a good time as any to leave."

Knuckles folded his arms with a disbelieving snort. "I ain't taking your words for facts. I'm the Guardian of the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald and I can tell when one of them is nearby."

The Squirrel mimicked his snort. "Well, Mr. Echidna, from the looks of it, you don't appear to be such a great Guardian after all if you managed to lose your chaotic gem now, do you?"

In response to this, Knuckles growled annoyingly. "Watch it, Smartass, it's 'Knuckles'."

Another pink bubble-gum bubble emerged from her tanned lips and_ popped_ audibly.

"Oh. Seems quite fitting."

The red Echidna leaned in with a raised eye-ridge. "And your name would be?"

"Not important. But I assure you, Mr. Knuckles, there is no Chaos Emerald here. If that appeared to be the case, I would have known, but since it isn't I must say that your hunch did not-."

_Gee, if only she wouldn't refer to me like Cream does. Seems kinda weird._

"It ain't a hunch, already, it's a real feeling I get and it's never been mistaken before!" Knuckles exclaimed irritably. "I know it's near and since yer being so damn secretive, why should I believe a thing you say? You attacked me so it gives me less reason to trust ya," while he said this, he noticed that the Mobian girl looked at him oddly with nothing to say that could justify her actions. "I bet yer hiding that Emerald somewhere and I'm taking it whether ya like it or not."

The Squirrel came down from sitting on her tail and took two step closer to the red Echidna before saying; "Believe what you want, Mr. Knuckles. But I won't let you come near my home, or carelessly destroy the forest in the progress due to one piece of jewellery, that may or may not contain unexplainable powers. I'll stand in your way for as long as it's necessary and send as many robots at you as it takes for the message to sink in. You're an intruder in _my_ forest, in my _home_," she narrowed her bright eyes. "And to be frank, I just don't do intruders."

"So, despite what you think, even if there were to be an Emerald somewhere, maybe nearby _that tree over there_," Knuckles gestured to the large oak tree in the middle. "You wouldn't hand it in since it doesn't belong to you?"

The Mobian female stiffened noticeably, taking out a control device that was hidden in her pocket. "You won't get near it."

"Try me," the red Echidna said with balled fists as even more robots appeared, ready to immobilize and even kill at their master's command.

* * *

**A/N: "You won't get near it."**

**Meaning her house, not the Emerald. **

**:P**

**Amberlee thinks Knuckles is willing to destroy her precious, precious home because of the Chaos Emerald.**

**Knuckles thinks that Amberlee is so secretive and protective of her home because she's hiding the Chaos Emerald for herself, thus trying to attack him and constantly asking him to leave.**

**Even though she only want to protect her only remembrances of her possible early family. **

**So, uh, hopefully this cleared out things a bit more. Please read and review, I'll try to make future chapters more exciting and descriptive just for you :D **


	3. Attack at First Sight II

**A/N: And the fight continues…hooray for major misunderstandings~**

* * *

**Attack on First Sight II**

Explosion upon explosion could be heard thundering and disturbing the peace from within a jungle-like forest just outside Station Square. Not many would expect the cause of said explosions to be by an echidna that was fighting his way through dozens of robots. The inventor of the robotic minions were a female squirrel who kept herself out from the fight, her bright but narrowed eyes observing, studying and analyzing the strong Guardian's fighting style and pattern.

Amberlee discreetly stepped back from the battle-area; stealthy using her arms and legs to carry her from the foot of a tree to its long and thick branches where she sat and watched the echidna from above. There was a limit to just how many robots she would have left and it seemed like no matter how much of a fight they put up, Knuckles would smash through their defences. She shook her head a little; figures since they were designed to defend in groups and not individually and especially not constructed for fighting purposes. She'd have to hand it to him, his strength and power as well as stamina was much greater than she had anticipated. With that last thought, she prepared herself for interfering the battle. It had been a while since she had last used her body in a fight.

Somehow with this new opponent, she had a small feeling that it would turn out amusing.

The dark-green squirrel sprung down with great speed, whirling around to land with her large tail directed for Knuckles just as the first time she had attacked him. He managed to throw his body away before she could make impact and after the small dust of cloud had disappeared, a small dent in the ground had appeared below her feet. She was calmed by the fact that the echidna's powers were draining out; shown visibly by the sound of his irregular breathing and the lack of will in his stance as well as the sweat that started to roll down his forearms. Perhaps this battle would be over much sooner than she had thought.

Pretty good timing; she was about to lose minions anyway.

"Don't you think…that move's starting to get a lil' old?" Knuckles wiped the sweat off his brow and got back into fighting position. "Not that I mind. As long as I get to fight a real opponent and not some piece of junk."

_Pop_. "At least _my piece of junk_ as you referred it, managed to take the breath out of you."

Before the echidna could come up with some sort of retort to counter with, Amberlee was quick on her feet and dashed out with a swipe of her tail once, then twice. Knuckles managed to avoid both attacks but he was tiring out and the squirrel was just getting started. Squirrels of her kind had naturally stronger tails than other species (as well being expert crawlers of trees and such) because they required them a lot more and this one had trained hers for battles like these. She used it not only as a comfortable cushion or bounced on it when she was deep in thought, but used it as well on a daily basis during her work, and therefore it meant as much to her as a third hand.

As Amberlee swiped out her tail once more, the Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds managed to get a hold of it between his hands and let out a '_ha_!' in triumph. "Ain't much without this now, are ya?"

"As you'd think," the green squirrel replied. "Haven't your momma ever told you not to touch a woman's tail?"

Before Knuckles could turn red in obvious embarrassment, Amberlee turned around swiftly to deliver a punch in his gut just as he let go and leapt backwards to create some distance.

"Your retreat is an obvious indicator of just how exhausted you are, Mr. Knuckles. I have a whole army of robots laying underground for my orders," she lied as calmly as scratching her ears. But she was growing impatient. "I myself am able to fight if necessary and you're clearly not capable to take another round of this. Why don't you just go home already?"

"So you can keep that Emerald in your grasp?" he asked mixed anger, exhaust and mock audible in the tone of his voice. "I'd rather go down with everything I've got even if means potentially _losing_, than give up beforehand!"

The squirrel pinched the skin between her eyes in growing annoyance. "Though your willpower is remarkable, I really don't wish to repeat myself. _There is no Chaos Emerald on this place, Mr. Knuckles_. It must be something you've made yourself believe or simply something you ate, because my radars would have picked up the slightest disturbance of both radiation and frequencies that the Emerald would've caused. And if knocking you unconscious from sheer exhaustion is what it takes to stop you from _potentially _destroying my home; the only thing that I have left from Mobius, then so be it," Amberlee raised her big tail. "Prepare-."

"Wait, wait, _stop_!" the red echidna exclaimed suddenly, startling his green opponent for a second. He waved his gloved hands up in a 'timeout!' motion, confusion written all over his face. "Who put the thought in your head that I ever wanted to hurt your home?"

Bright yellow orbs widened in surprise, a mouth opened slightly and two arms went limp against her sides. She regained her composure fairly quickly from the brief shock."Don't try to fool me, Echidna. _You_ did. When you said that you would regain the Emerald by any means necessary, even if they were to be in those trees," she jabbed her thumb towards the large oak tree behind her. "which I said I wouldn't allow you to. You implied you would go to the extremes of destroying my home in order to find the Emerald."

"_Hell no_, I said I'd get the Chaos Emerald, but you wouldn't allow me. That's why I thought you still had it even though you tried to lie to me," Knuckles replied. "I never wanted to hurt your home, man, I don't even know where ya live! I just wanted to go there!" he pointed at the particular oak tree that Amberlee had mentioned.

"Mr Knuckles, that is my home."

An awkward silence began to emerge as those words were uttered. The echidna's jaw dropped, his eyes grew in size and his one hand shook a little as it kept pointing at the tree. The squirrel however sighed and let out a small shrug. "Dear, you cost me hours of hard work, only because you wouldn't listen to me," she said somewhat neutrally, folding her arms.

"_You live in a tree?!_" Knuckles bellowed incredulously. "Are ya like, _homeless_? I mean, sure yer a squirrel alright, but hey, everyone I knew back at Mobius at least had a decent house to live in-."

A blow to the head by the mechanic's tail and the red echidna stopped talking altogether for a minute in favour of rubbing his sore head and then muttering curses under his breath. Amberlee's eyelids lowered considerably in irritation as she chewed her gum. "Act impulsively rude _and_ yell my ears deaf, why don't you? Yes, I do have decent living arrangements, in case you're wondering. Fortunately, it is disguised so effectively that people such as _yourself_ wouldn't have the pleasure of accessing it."

Still rubbing his head, Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Well, _excuse_ me, can't blame a guy for asking. So, how exactly do you access it?"

"Mr. Knuckles, we just fought over a Chaos Emerald. You can't possibly expect me to trust you with a secret this personal after an hour or two already."

"I just figured that since the misunderstandings pretty much have been cleared out, that we could, y'know, start on a fresh page," the Guardian shrugged and held out a hand. "Yo. Name's Knuckles the Echidna."

"I figured that much."

The echidna felt a vein pop up on his forehead in suppressed anger, though, he only let out a dark chuckle in response. He was getting much better at handling his anger-issues. "Don't get started on yer 'smartass' tone."

The squirrel formally took her hand in his and shook it with a small smile. "Hello. Nice to meet you."

"And your name?"

"Doesn't matter."

"_Then what the hell am I gonna call ya, huh?!_" Knuckles exploded and took his hand back. "Y'know, I'm trying to act friendly and all but frankly, now yer just being an ass."

"Calm down, I was testing you," Amberlee assured and swiftly brought out her notepad and pen, scribbling down words again. "You seem to be fairly easy to anger."

"Maybe," the echidna raised a brow. "Why's that important?"

The female squirrel ignored his question and put the notepad away just as precisely as before. "It's simple. I don't like giving my name out."

"We're not strangers anymore, y'know," Knuckles crossed his arms.

"I know," the Mobian girl nodded. "But I still prefer not to."

"Fine," the Mobian male rolled his eyes and untangled his arms. He was starting to wonder just why this girl was so secretive, not to mention extremely paranoid. "I'll call you _Ms. Smartass_ from now on. Since we're being so formal and all. Don't mind that, do ya?" he smirked cheekily and the squirrel popped a bubble in response. "Suit yourself."

_Maybe I should go an' talk to Tails about this. I've never mistaken the feeling of an Emerald before and I'm still damn sure there is one here. Only_, he glanced at the squirrel who picked at the shredded pieces of her former robots. _I wanna be sure. After all, I could be wrong. Maybe this is something entirely different from a Chaos Emerald._

"So, I'll be on my way. Eh, again, sorry for attacking you and everything," Knuckles said on his way out. "Even, though, you kinda started it."

"You're forgiven," Amberlee assured with another small _pop_ and a twitch of her lips. "Although," she held out the burned out head of one of the robots on the palm of her hand.

"You should apologize to my piece of junk first."

* * *

**A/N: :D More chapters to follow. Please review on your thoughts so that I can improve if necessary, thank you! **


End file.
